falloutfandomcom_ja-20200213-history
Fallout 3 FAQ
Bethesda Softworks開発のFallout 3についての'よくある質問'。 製品とリリース情報 一般的な質問 Fallout 3はどんなゲームですか？ Fallout 3 is a futuristic post-apocalyptic CRPG set in an alternate universe based on 50s sci-fi pulp fiction, as if the world had stopped in the optimistic 50s and found itself on a dystopian post-apocalyptic reality. It is a sequel to the games Fallout and Fallout 2. Fallout 3の開発元と販売元は？ Fallout 3の開発元はBethesda Game Studiosで、パブリッシャーはBethesda SoftworksBethesda Softworksです。 アメリカ・カナダ以外の国でのFallout 3の販売元は？ 海外の販売元： * オーストラリア - Red Ant * チェコ共和国 - Cenega * エストニア - 1c * ラトビア - 1c * リトアニア - 1c * ポーランド - Cenega * ロシア - 1c * スロバキア - Cenega * ウクライナ - 1c * 日本 - Bethesda Softworks * イギリス - Bethesda Softworks Fallout 3の対象年齢は？ Fallout 3は、米国内ではESRBによりM（17歳以上）とレートされています。 ヨーロッパでは、PEGIにより18+（18歳以上）とレートされています。ドイツでは、検閲版のみ通常版よりもゴア表現が抑えられています。 イギリスでは、BBFC (British Board of Film Classification) により18歳以上対象とレートされています。 オーストラリアでは、最初はレートによる分類を拒否していましたが、現実世界に存在する薬物であるmorphineの名称をMed-Xへ変更した後に、MA15+とレートされました。 日本では、CEROによりZ（18歳以上のみ）とレートされています。 リリース情報 いつリリースされましたか？ 北米では2008年10月28日に、ヨーロッパでは2008年10月31日Fallout 3 release date announcementに、日本では2008年12月4日にリリースされました。 開発期間は？ 2004年から2008年までです。 Wasn't a demo already leaked? No, you may be thinking of the pre-alpha tech demo of Van Buren, the canceled Fallout 3 developed by Black Isle Studios. プラットフォーム 何のプラットフォームでリリースされましたか？ PCとXbox 360、PlayStation 3Game Informer magazine, July 2007 issueでリリースされました。 PCからコンソールへ移植、またはその逆が行われましたか？ Fallout 3は3つのプラットフォームで同時に開発されました。 Mac / Linuxバージョンはありますか？ MacかLinuxのゲームパブリッシャーが興味を示せば、その可能性もあるでしょう。Bethesdaのマーケティング部門の代表者であるLindsay Mullerによれば、 : It could happen if there is a large enough demand and if we are approached by a Mac games publisher such as Macsoft or Aspyr. Bethesda Softworks would not port it. So if you want to see Fallout 3 or any of our other games ported to Mac, contact either or both Mac publishers and request it.Thread at Bethesda forum It is also possible to run Fallout 3 using the Wine compatibility layer under OS X, with little noticeable performance penalty. 要求されるPCスペックは？ 最小環境： * Windows XP/Vista * 1GB System RAM (XP)/ 2GB System RAM (Vista) * 2.4 GHz Intel Pentium 4か、それ同等の性能のプロセッサ (Runs fine on 2.2 GHz AMD athlon or equivalent processor) * Direct X 9.0c compliant video card with 256MB RAM (NVIDIA 6800 or better/ATI X850 or better) 推奨環境： * Intel Core 2 Duoプロセッサ * 2 GB System RAM * Direct X 9.0c compliant video card with 512MB RAM (NVIDIA 8800 series, ATI 3800 series) The back of the box lists the game as "Enhanced for multi-core". サポートされているビデオカードチップセット： * NVIDIA GeForce 200シリーズ * NVIDIA GeForce 9800シリーズ * NVIDIA GeForce 9600シリーズ * NVIDIA GeForce 8800シリーズ * NVIDIA GeForce 8600シリーズ * NVIDIA GeForce 8500シリーズ * NVIDIA GeForce 8400シリーズ * NVIDIA GeForce 7900シリーズ * NVIDIA GeForce 7800シリーズ * NVIDIA GeForce 7600シリーズ * NVIDIA GeForce 7300シリーズ * NVIDIA GeForce 6800シリーズ * ATI HD 4800シリーズ * ATI HD 4600シリーズ * ATI HD 3800シリーズ * ATI HD 3600シリーズ * ATI HD 3400シリーズ * ATI HD 2900シリーズ * ATI HD 2600シリーズ * ATI HD 2400シリーズ * ATI X1900シリーズ * ATI X1800シリーズ * ATI X1600シリーズ * ATI X1300シリーズ * ATI X850シリーズ 未サポートだが動作確認済みのビデオカードチップセット（統合GPU）： * ATI Radeon Xpress 200シリーズ * ATI X800シリーズ What Games for Windows features does the game support? The game supports the Live service, which means it shares friends lists, achievements, messages, and chat between you and anyone else playing a Live game, be it a Games for Windows - Live title or an Xbox 360 title. You can sign in with your Xbox Live Gamertag. The game uses the Live Dashboard, which is invoked by default by pressing the Home key. The Live service is optional, as the game can be played without ever using the Live code that comes in the box, but without it Live services will not be available. Despite being a requirement for the Games for Windows logo, Fallout 3 does not support Alt+Tab switching, and also reveals no options when right clicking on its task-bar icon. Windows Vistaが必要？ いいえ、Fallout 3はWindows XP及びWindows Vistaを正式にサポートしています。 Windows7以降でプレイできる？ 正式にはサポートされていませんがBethesda Fallout 3 FAQ、起動することはできます。 開発チーム Fallout 3は過去作のFalloutのチームが開発しているのですか？ いいえ、Fallout 3はOblivionを開発したBethesda Game Studiosが開発しました。また、過去作はInterplay社とBlack Isle社が開発しています。 なお、Fallout 3に過去作のスタッフは関与しておりません。 誰がFallout 3を開発しましたか？ Fallout 3は、本作のエグゼクティブ・プロデューサーであるTodd Howardが率いるチームにより開発されました。プロデューサーには他にもAshley Chengや、Gavin Carter、Jeff Gardinerなどが関与しています。The lead designer was Emil Pagliarulo who previously worked on Thief games as well as the Dark Brotherhood quests in Oblivion. Lead level designer was Joel Burgess. Other leads were lead artist Istvan Pely and lead programmer Steve Meister. PR and marketing for the game is coordinated by Pete Hines. See: Fallout 3 developers for a full list of known developers. その他 Will an editor be available? The official editor for Fallout 3, called the G.E.C.K. (Garden of Eden Creation Kit), is available for free download. The release of the G.E.C.K. provides the community with tools that will allow players to expand the game. Users can create, modify, and edit any data for use with Fallout 3, from building landscapes, towns, and locations to writing dialogue, creating characters, weapons, creatures, and more. The G.E.C.K. has an interface similar to The Elder Scrolls Construction Set, which is useful to those who are familiar with it. See: Fallout 3 modding FAQ DLCはありますか？ Five downloadable content packs (DLC's) are currently available for the Xbox 360 and Games for Windows Live which add new quests, items, and content to Fallout 3. Operation: Anchorage was released January 27, 2009, The Pitt was released on March 25, Broken Steel was released on May 5, Point Lookout was released on June 23 and Mothership Zeta, the final Fallout 3 DLC, was released August 3, 2009. All the content has later been ported onto PS3, and the DLC has been packed alongside Fallout 3 in the Game of the Year Edition. ゲームプレイ SPECIAL SPECIALのシステムは搭載されていますか？ はい、SPECIALのシステムは搭載されています。 How does character creation look? The first part of the game is part character creation, part role-playing. It starts with the character's birth, assisted by dad as the resident doctor, in which you pick your basic look based on a computer simulation model of "what will this baby look like when he's older" which also influences your father's appearance. At one, in your infancy, you get a "You're SPECIAL!" book and you can modify your Primary statistics. At 10, during your birthday party, you get a PIP-boy from the Overseer and your dad gives you a BB gun for practicing shooting. At 16, you take the G.O.A.T. (Generalized Occupational Aptitude Test), which determines your Tag skills based on your answers to some questions (It is possible to change the tagged skills to whatever skills you want after turning in the test). It is possible to review and change anything about your character when you leave the vault.Fallout 3 preview at No Mutants Allowed What are the main stats? The main statistics are the same, since otherwise it couldn't be named SPECIAL (Strength, Perception, Endurance, Charisma, Intelligence, Agility, Luck). You have 40 character points to divide among your stats (all 7 stats start at 5 and you have 5 more points to distribute). They can't be lower than 1 nor higher than 10. Fallout 3ではどんなスキルが登場しますか？ Fallout 3では、13個のSkill（''Fallout、Fallout 2、Fallout Tactics''では18個)が登場します。 * Barter * Big Guns * Energy Weapons * Explosives（TrapsとThrowingを内含） * Lockpick * Medicine（DoctorとFirst Aidを内含） * Melee Weapons * Repair * Science * Small Guns * Sneak (incorporating the Steal skill of previous games) * Speech * Unarmed GamblingとOutdoorsmanのスキルは削除されました。 どんなPerkが登場しますか？ Perk一覧については、Fallout 3 perksをご覧ください。 How about traits? Unlike previous games, traits that gave you both bonuses and penalties at the same time are no longer in the game. Instead, some of them were changed into perks. レベル上限はありますか？ 通常、最大レベルは20ですが、DLCの一種である''Broken Steel''を導入することで上限が30まで引き上げられます。 There are workaround available for the PC version such as using the console command: "player.setlevel " (for example: "player.setlevel 19") to set the player's character level lower, allowing level 20 to be reached again and collecting the perks and skill points. There is an issue that when too many skill points are awarded the player may become stuck at the point allocation screen however this can be worked around by lowering stats using the console command: "player.setav " (e.g.: "player.setav sneak 85"). The game will also crash if the player's character has evil Karma when reaching level 21 or higher. Good and neutral characters are playable, but the rank title is reset. All console commands should be entered without quotation marks. The below commands can also be used: setgs iMaxCharacterLevel ### Sets the maximum level that your character can reach through experience gain. Replace the ### with the desired maximum level. Does the game have an ending? Yes, once you have completed the main quest line, you will have concluded the game. However, the Broken Steel add-on adds a further quest line, allowing the game to be played past the normal end-game eternally, with no gameplay ending. 戦闘 戦闘はターン制ですか？それともリアルタイムですか？ Unlike Fallout and Fallout 2, which were turn-based, and unlike Fallout Tactics, which let you choose between turn-based combat or real-time combat without an active pause, Fallout 3 uses a real-time with pause system. There are two combat modes; real-time FPS and V.A.T.S. (Vault-Tec Assisted Targeting System). Real-time FPS takes into account factors such as weapon condition and a character's skill level in that weapon category, but accuracy depends greatly on the player's skill in aiming the targeting reticule. Players can attack in either 3rd or 1st person perspective, leading some to suggest the term 'TPS' (third person shooter) would be at least as appropriate as FPS, while others consider that to be overly pedantic. The V.A.T.S. mode uses AP (Action Points), of which a character has a limited supply, depending on a number of factors, and weapons require different quantities of AP per use in V.A.T.S. mode. There are two phases in V.A.T.S. mode; targeting and execution. In the targeting phase, time freezes and the player can choose which enemy to target, than which body part to target (except in the case of melee or unarmed attacks), with all targets displaying a percentage 'chance to hit' based solely on the weapon's attributes and the character's skill level, while the impact of a player's skill is seen only in the assessment of tactical options, i.e. which enemy or body part to target. Players can target as many different enemies and/or body parts as they wish, as long as there are sufficient AP. Once the player commits to a choice of targets, the execution phase begins. In slow motion cinematic mode the player witnesses the results of their choices in the targeting phase. During this phase enemies may continue to move and attack, though in slow motion, so they may avoid attacks by moving behind an obstruction or attack the character. Although successful attacks on the character during this phase do considerably less damage than usual, it's possible to sustain a crippling injury that will have a detrimental effect on subsequent attacks in the execution queue. When all the actions the player chose in the targeting phase have been executed, time returns to normal, and any AP spent begin to regenerate. V.A.T.S.とは何ですか？ The Vault-Tec Assisted Targeting System, or V.A.T.S. is the active pause system. While using V.A.T.S., the otherwise real-time combat is paused. Various actions cost Action Points, and both the player and enemies can target specific body areas for attacks, inflicting specific injuries. Are the attacks in real-time combat affected by your skills? Yes, all combat is governed by dice rolls, so even if you aim perfectly, you might still fail a roll and miss the target.Q&A with Pete Hines at No Mutants Allowed Does Armor Class reduce the to-hit chance? Armor no longer has an Armor Class that helps you dodge a hit. Armor will only reduce the amount of inflicted damage. What are the available weapons and armors? For a list of known Fallout 3 weapons and armors, see: * Fallout 3 weapons * Fallout 3 armor and clothing Are the enemies scaled to your level? A variation of level scaling is used to control the difficulty of the main quest, but enemies in areas that are not essential to the main quest will not be scaled to your level. Some places will be adjusted to your level when you first enter them, but they will not level up when you return - unlike Oblivion, you won't find raiders in power armor. ステルス What about stealth? Stealth in Fallout 3 is a little different from Oblivion. Oblivion has an eye but Fallout 3 says on your HUD (while crouching) Hidden, detected, caution, or danger. This can be much more useful than the eye. Mechanics behind it is ideally the same though. Lighting matters so hide in dark places, armor you wear makes different noises, and running/walking makes a difference. Lastly, enemy's abilities to detect is also accounted for. What factors make you more visible? In Fallout 3, the light reflecting off you, your weight, your Pip-Boy 3000 light, the light from weapons or armor, and how fast you move (unless you have the Silent Running perk) can affect sneaking. ダイアログ What influences your dialogue options? The dialogue options are influenced mainly by both the Speech skill and Charisma, but other skills will also give you access to additional options - e.g. Science or Repair can allow you to give a scientific or technical explanation and to use that knowledge in dialogue. Two perks available to the player, Black Widow and Lady Killer, can be gotten by the player (Black Widow is available only to female character and Lady Killer is for males) that will cause the player to do 10% more damage to the opposite sex and sometimes have special dialogue available when speaking with the opposite sex. Another perk available to the player, Child at Heart adds special dialog options for interactions with children. Because Little Lamplight is completely populated with children, the perk can be used quite a bit there. Are there special dialogue options for dumb characters? Yes, there are some dialogue options available only to low Intelligence characters. In Fallout 3, characters with low Intelligence speak as intelligibly as the intelligent ones, however certain situations will arise that give extra options, with positive or negative outcomes. It is up to the player to decide to use those options. Are PC responses limited to 38 characters like in Oblivion? No. 操作 PC版で、コントローラーを使ってプレイできますか？ Yes, as a Games for Windows Live (xbox live) title the game supports the Xbox 360 controller.Matt Grandstaff on the official Fallout 3 forum コンソール版ではマウスとキーボードはサポートされていますか？ No, keyboard and mouse support will not be available on consoles.Matt Grandstaff on the official Fallout 3 forum その他 マルチプレイはありますか？ There is no multiplayer mode, like in Fallout and Fallout 2 and unlike Fallout Tactics and Van Buren.Official Fallout 3 FAQ A multiplayer Fallout game is in the works at Interplay, codenamed Project V13. ゲーム内で薬は登場しますか？ There are various drugs, and each has its own positive effects and side-effects if you get addicted to them.Official Fan Interview #1 Initially, the real-world drug morphine was included in the game, but because it caused the Australian rating board to refuse classification of the game, morphine was renamed to Med-X. ミニゲームはありますか？ Yes, there are mini-games. There is a hacking mini-game and a lockpicking mini-game. The hacking mini-game is used to gain control of computer terminals, which can provide access to anything from information to security bots to locked doors. In this mini-game the player must guess the correct password from a list of passwords, and, after a choice is made, feedback is given on how many letters from the chosen password are in the real password. It is similar to the board game "Mastermind". The other mini-game is lock picking, in which the player uses a screw driver and bobby pins, a delicate sense of touch to get in boxes/crates, and behind doors. There are also a few mini-games hidden all over the Wasteland, such as a computer with a tiny fantasy text adventure game. ゲームの視点はどのようになってますか？ While the default view is first person, you can toggle the view with the press of a button/key to an over-the-shoulder view which you can zoom in/out on your character. Both views are available throughout the entire game. Both views are usable in combat, the only time third-person is "removed" is when you enter V.A.T.S. it zooms in on the target so your character doesn't block the view. トロフィー/実績はありますか？ Yes. The 360, PC, and PS3 versions all support trophies/achievements. (A recent software update added trophies for the PS3 version). Xbox 360 and PC both use the xbox.com/GFWL live service for achievements and saves. ゴア表現や不適切な表現を抑えたり無効にしたりすることはできますか？ Bethesda states that unlike previous Fallout games, there are no in-game settings to tone down language/violence. Only the German edition of the game will have violence toned down by default.Official Fallout 3 forum "Gore Meter" However, there is a configuration file that can be modified with a text editor to enable or disable gore.Official Fallout 3 forum "Dis-able GORE!" 武器や防具を修理するにはどうすればいいですか？ Many non-player character's, Shopkeepers and caravan merchants will offer an option in dialogue to repair damaged equipment (often at a fairly hefty price, depending on the kind of item and its condition). Their skill levels are usually low to medium, though for caravan merchants this can be improved by investment (see Uncle Roe in Canterbury Commons). In addition, Moira Brown will significantly increase her repair skill (from 52% to 72%) if you convince her to give up on the Wasteland Survival Guide (see Dream Crusher Perk). Crazy Wolfgang's repair can be increased to 85% with an investment given to Uncle Roe To perform your own repairs you must have at least two of a single item type (e.g. two 10mm pistols or two sets of combat armor). However, in some cases only very similar items suffice. For instance, while you can repair Ranger battle armor with combat armor or Talon combat armor, you can only repair the unique Xuanlong assault rifle with Chinese assault rifles, not ordinary assault rifles. Select the item to be repaired by highlighting it in your Pip-Boy menu and press "R" on PC, "Y" on Xbox 360, or "Triangle" on PS3. If there are no compatible items in your inventory, the option to repair will not be selectable. In the repair menu you will then be asked to select an item to repair with from a list of similar or identical items, sorted from best to worst condition, as if you were using parts from this item to repair the other. The item that is "stripped for parts" will be removed from your inventory and the repaired item will gain a number of condition points based on the condition of the item used for repairs and your character's repair skill. ストーリー 世界観 作中での時代は？前作からどのくらい経過しましたか？ 西暦2277年です。Great Warからちょうど200年後で、''初代Falloutから116年後、 ''Fallout 2から36年後です。Game Informer magazine, July 2007 issue メインクエストについて教えてほしい The main quest centers around your father mysteriously disappearing from Vault 101 one day, and your quest to find him and find out why he left and where he is/has gone.Fallout 3 Developer Q&A at Critical Hits どこが舞台ですか？ Fallout 3 is set on the East Coast of the former United States, mainly in Washington, D.C. and its surroundings in Virginia and Maryland.Game Informer magazine, July 2007 issue During his or her journey, the young inhabitant of Vault 101 will see some ancient monuments from before the Great War, like the Capitol, the Jefferson Memorial or the battered remains of the Washington Monument in the ruins of Downtown DC, surrounded by the desolate Capital Wasteland. The central hub of civilization in the ruins of the former capital is Rivet City, based in and around the remains of a crashed aircraft carrier.Game Informer magazine, July 2007 issue Other settlements include the towns of Megaton, Tenpenny Tower, Paradise Falls,Fallout 3 Fist Look at Gamespot Big Town, the Republic of Dave, and Arefu. Some parts of Washington are blocked by rubble and can only be accessed via the Washington Metro tunnels. Fallout 2との直接的なつながりはありますか？ No, the Fallout 3 story is not directly connected to any of the story lines of previous games. Knowledge of previous titles in the series is not required to play Fallout 3. The only known connections are that the "original" Dogmeat is an ancestor of the new Dogmeat and that Harold has settled somewhere in the Wasteland. メインクエスト終了後も続けて遊べられますか？ No, like in Fallout 1 the game has a definitive ending. The Broken Steel DLC retcons the ending and introduces a new ending which allows the player to continue playing beyond the end of the main quest. Canon Are Fallout Tactics and Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel treated as canon? Bethesda does not treat the events of Fallout Tactics and Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel as canon.Fallout 3 preview at GameSpy Is Van Buren treated as canon? It is unknown whether Van Buren, the canceled Fallout 3 by Black Isle Studios is treated as fully canon, but some references to Van Buren were made in Fallout 3 and its DLC. Did Bethesda use any Van Buren materials? No, they prefer to start fresh. Super mutants Are super mutants going to be in Fallout 3? Super mutants that are invading the world and are in a constant battle to push humans out will be the player's biggest foes in the game.Interview with Pete Hines at SPOnG.com But they're so different! Why don't they look like the old ones? Indeed, the Fallout 3 super mutants don't look much like the ones from the first two Fallout games. The ones shown so far lack the hunched posture, cancerous tissue overgrowth, and are generally less bulky than their counterparts from earlier games. It should be noted that super mutants in Fallout Tactics also had many differences to the ones from Fallout and Fallout 2. But in Fallout 3, there is a reason behind their different appearance. Why are there super mutants on the East Coast? Shouldn't they all be in California? Super mutants are being created independently from Mariposa Military Base and the Master at the LA Vault, and at Vault 87 and have been since the Great War. Ghouls Do ghouls appear in Fallout 3? Yes, ghouls definitely make many appearances. Are the ghouls non-player characters that you can interact with or just monsters? Both, actually. Most are used as non-player characters you talk and interact with, but there are also other ghouls, the feral ghouls, these are more “creature” like, and are aggressive. Brotherhood of Steel Is the Brotherhood of Steel in Fallout 3? Yes, it is, in the form of the Brotherhood of Steel led by Elder Owyn Lyons.Fallout 3 Faction Profile – the Brotherhood of Steel by Emil Pagliarulo How and why did the Brotherhood get to the East Coast? The Brotherhood's ruling council decided to send a contingent of soldiers to the East Coast, to recover any and all advanced technology from Washington, DC and to investigate the reports of super mutant activity in the area. And so a small but hardened contingent of Brotherhood soldiers, led by Paladin Owyn Lyons set out from the Lost Hills Bunker in California, and began the long trek east to what was once Washington D.C. The Enclave Does the Enclave appear in Fallout 3? Yes, the Enclave appears in Fallout 3, led by the mysterious new president, John Henry Eden. Aren't they all supposed to be dead after Fallout 2? While the Oil Rig was blown up, Navarro and/or some other Enclave outposts might have survived and used Vertibirds to get to the East Coast. Other factions What other factions are in the game? Aside from the Brotherhood of Steel, Brotherhood Outcasts, the Enclave and the super mutant army, other factions include Slavers at Paradise Falls, Talon Company mercenaries, Reilly's Rangers, the residents of Tenpenny Towers and The Family (vampire family). Creatures Does Ammunition/Enemies Respawn? Ammunition Ammunition won't respawn at all. Once you have picked it up from a container, it will never respawn again. This occurs both inside and outside. Although you can always take ammunition from your enemies/allies corpses once they have died. Furthermore, ammunition that you can buy from shopkeepers will respawn after every 3 game days. Enemies Generic ("raider", "deathclaw", "Megaton settler","Enclave soldier, etc.) non-player characters and creatures usually respawn after every 3 game days, but specific ("Moira Brown", "Smiling Jack", "Atom's Champion", etc.) ones seldom ever respawn. What new creatures are going to appear in the game? New creatures include the mirelurks (mutant crabs), yao guai (mutated bears) and bloatflies. Characters Do any characters from previous games return? Harold appears again, just like in both previous games. Also, one of Dogmeat's descendants is making an appearance. References See also * Fallout 3 * Fallout 4 FAQ * Fallout: New Vegas FAQ * Fallout Online FAQ External links * Official Fallout 3 FAQ * Fallout 3 Zone * Fallout 3 FAQ at No Mutants Allowed pl:Fallout 3 FAQ en:Fallout 3 FAQ FAQ Category:FAQs